dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
B2ST / BEAST
center||thumb|650px B2ST/ BEAST (∀ΔΣ) *'Nombre:' BEAST (비스트). **'¿Por qué B2ST & BEAST?:' En un inicio su nombre estaba formado por un acrónimo de "Boys to Search for Top", sin embargo fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) que significa "Chicos del este se colocan alto" pocos días antes de su debut. Siguen siendo conocidos tanto como BEAST o B2ST, dado que su logo grupal es la marca representativa con un 2 de por medio (además de que, en los números informales coreanos, el número "2" se pronuncia como "ee" en inglés o "i"). *'Número de Miembros:' 5 chicos. **'Ex miembros': 1 chico *'Debut:' 16 de Octubre de 2009. *'País:' Corea del Sur. *'Color Oficial:' Gris Oscuro Perlado. *'Fan Club Oficial:' B2UTY O BEAUTY (Fangirls) y B2STIES (Fanboys). *'Lema: '''So BEAST! *'Agencias:' **'En Corea:' CUBE Entertainment - (La misma de BTOB, Roh Ji Hoon, Kim Hyun Ah, Trouble Maker, CLC, y PENTAGON **'En Japón:' ***BEAST MUSIC JAPAN ***Universal Music Japan. (2010-2015) 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' Hubo muchos artículos sobre el grupo antes de su debut. * '''Jang Hyun Seung' era conocido por haber sido un aspirante a miembro de Big Bang. * Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP entertainment por mucho tiempo. * Yoon Doo Joon filmó Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM , incluso le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de MBC y otros más; sin embargo, él prefirió enfocarse en su carrera como BEAST. * Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ), actuó como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. * Yong Jun Hyung era un miembro de Xing. * Yang Yoseob era bailarín de AJ. '2009: Debut con su primer Mini Album 'Beast Is The B2ST ' El grupo comenzó su carrera a finales del año 2009, siendo presentados en un documental de MTV Corea, llamado MTV B2ST. El 16 de Octubre de 2009, el primer disco del grupo “Beast Is The Best” se puso a la venta, consiguiendo vender 20.000 copias sólo durante ese mes. Cube Entertaiment reconoció más tarde que la tirada inicial se había agotado tan rápido que habían tenido que producir 5.000 copias más. El disco llegó a vender sus 40.000 copias, hecho que llamó la atención de la crítica, ya que lo habitual para un grupo primerizo es vender alrededor de las 10.000 copias. El 15 de Octubre de 2009, los miembros del grupo realizaron su primera aparición televisiva en el programa de variedades MTV GongGae Hall y, el día 16, debutaron en vivo en el programa de KBS “Music Bank” con la canción Bad Girl. Beast ganó su primer premio como Grupo revelación del mes de Diciembre, el día 2 de Diciembre de 2009, premio otorgado por el Ministerio de Cultura, Deporte y Turismo de Corea. '2010: Firma con Universal & Segundo Mini Album 'Shock Of The New Era' ' El 4 de Enero de 2010, Cube Entertainment anuncia que tanto BEAST, así como sus compañeras de 4Minute habían llegado a un acuerdo con la compañía Universal, para el lanzamiento y promoción de discos a nivel internacional. Así, el 23 de Enero, el grupo comienza su primera promoción internacional en Taiwan. El 3 de Febrero de 2010, en los 19th Seoul Music Awards, fueron galardonados con el premio “''Best Newcomer Award''", que compartieron con los grupos femeninos T-Ara y After School. BEAST iba a lanzar su segundo mini-album “Shock Of The New Era” el 2 de Marzo de 2010, pero la fecha fue adelantada por un día, debido a que se infiltraron sus canciones en internet. A pesar de ello, el albúm se alzó a los primeros puestos de las listas de ventas coreanas, vendiendo rápidamente 20.000 copias. El primer single “Shock” constituía, además, un nuevo género llamado “Rocktronic”, una combinación, como lo dice su nombre, de música rock y música electrónica. Revisiones posteriores de la canción han demostrado que poseía también grandes voces y un gran sonido, a las que además se incorporaban unas rutinas complejas de baile “VTach“. El 25 de Marzo, ganan el 1er puesto en “M!Countdown” de Mnet con la canción Shock. El álbum “Shock of the New Era” llegó a ganar el Disco de Oro poco después de su presentación en Singapur, Malasia y Tailandia; premios que los chicos recibieron en el “''Summer CUBE Stars Party 2010''” celebrado en el Samyu Center Event Hall de Seúl. Más adelante, el 14 de abril el grupo saca un MV especial titulado “Take Care of My Girlfried”, que se crea sin la ayuda del staffs. A principios de abril salió al aire su reality show “B2st Almighty” (Cual es la 2º temporada de “MTV B2ST”) del cual obtuvo mucha audiencia con su 1º episodio. BEAST visita America por 1º vez desde su debut para asistir al “Hollywood Bowl” el 01 de mayo. En uno de los episodios de “B2ST Almighty” el grupo crea un MV para “Mystery”, apareciendo en el las chicas de Kara y SNSD . Para la promoción del grupo 4Minute, los chicos aparecen en el teaser “Who’s next”. 'Primer Single Digital 'Easy El 29 de abril lanzan un nuevo single digital titulado '“'Easy (Sincere Ver.)''”. El 22 de mayo participan en el “2010 I Love Korea DREAM CONCERT” junto con otros artistas. 'Tercer Mini Album 'Mastermind El 17 de septiembre de 2010, lanzaron la canción '“Jumeogeul Kkwak Jwigo”' ((주먹을 꽉 ''쥐고- Clenching My Fist Tight), que fue el primer single de su tercer mini-albúm “Mastermind” y que se ganó la atención del público por las destrezas vocales que presentaba. Mastermind fue lanzado el 28 de septiembre de 2010. El 8 de octubre de 2010, BEAST consiguió el primer lugar en el programa de KBS Music Bank con la canción “Soom” (숨). El 23 de octubre de 2010, BEAST son galardonados con el Premio al “Artista Asiático más Influyente” que se da a aquellos que han ganado la mayor atención en Asia durante el año. 'Cuarto Mini Album 'Lights Go On Again El 3 de noviembre de 2010, BEAST puso en preventa su cuarto mini-album '“Lights Go On Again". El álbum se colocó rápidamente entre los 5 primeros lugares en las listas de ventas de Mnet con su tema principal, ''“Beautiful“.'' Asi mismo se lanzo la musica I Like You Best que continua del anterior video de Beautiful. El 1 de diembrede 2010, Beast ganó un premio por ser una de las figuras más fotogénicas del 2010 por el 11º Festival de Artes Visuales de Corea, auspiciada y organizada por la Korea Broadcast Camera Directors Association. El 9 de diciembre, Beast fue galardonado con el Premio Revelación en los 25o Golden Disk Awards. Según la investigación del sitio Hanteo hecha el 11 de diciembre de 2010, se han vendido 107.006 copias del álbum de Beast de enero a octubre de 2010 con cuatro de sus publicados mini-álbumes, incluyendo su primer mini-álbum. Beast fue el único grupo novato que ha logrado vender más de 100.000 copias en el 2010. Esta hazaña sólo muestra los grupos crecientes en popularidad. '''Primer Concierto En Solitario 'Welcome To Airline Beast' Beast celebró su primer concierto en solitario el 12 de diciembre de 2010 en el Estadio interior de Jamsil en Seul. El título oficial del concierto fue "Bienvenido a la aerolínea Beast". 'Mini Album Digital 'My Story El 23 de diciembre, los planes para la publicación de los dúos auto-compuestos por los miembros del grupo fueron anunciados. Las canciones publicadas fueron '"Thanks To", un tema de hip hop de Yoseob y Junhyung. La pista R&B ''"Let It Snow"'' de Hyunseung y Kikwang y, la balada'' "Muni Dathimyeon"'' (문 이 닫히면, lit. Cuando la puerta se cierra) de Doojoon y Dongwoon. Las pistas se estrenaron en la etapa de cuenta regresiva de los Mnet M!. Las canciones fueron publicadas el 21 de diciembre de 2010 como mini-álbum digital '''"My Story". 'Actividades en Japón' El 27 de noviembre de 2010, realizaron su primera aparición llamada “The Legend of Beast, Vol.1” en el Tokyo Big Ohdaiba, y cantaron 9 canciones, entre ellas “Bad Girl”, “Shock” y “Soom“ en su version en Japones . BEAST anuncio que debutarian pronto en el pais con su primer album completo '2011: Debut en Japon Con Su Primer Single 'Shock' Beast comenzó su aventura japonesa con el lanzamiento del video musical de su primer single japonés “Shock (versión japonesa)” el 27 de febrero de 2011 e hizo su debut oficial con su lanzamiento el 16 de marzo de 2011. El single debutó en el número 2 de las listas semanales de Oricon, y se convirtió en el debut más importante conseguido por un artista no japonés en Japón desde “My Heaven” de Big Bang (número 3 en 2009). Sin embargo, debido al terremoto Tohoku de Marzo de 2011, todos eventos de promoción programados en territorio japonés fueron cancelados. 'Primer Album Completo 'Fiction And Fact', Segundo Single Japones 'Bad Girl' y Primer Album Completo Japones'SO BEAST El 17 de mayo 2011, BEAST lanzó su primer álbum de estudio completo titulado '“Fiction and Fact“', que contiene 10 pistas: 8 nuevas canciones, una versión Unplugged de su canción '“Lightless”' y una versión de orquesta de su canción principal '“Fiction“. La canción ''“On Rainy Days”'' (비가 오는 날엔), fue lanzada como primer single digital antes del lanzamiento de su álbum y se situó en las primeras posiciones de las listas de ventas. '''Segundo Single Japones 'Bad Girl' El 19 de mayo de 2011, mientras continuaban con la promoción de “Fiction“, BEAST anuncian el lanzamiento de su segundo single japonés, “Bad Girl“, cuyo video musical fue estrenado el 26 de mayo de 2011, aunque hubo que esperar hasta el 15 de junio para poder comprar el single. El grupo ofreció dos mini-conciertos bajo el nombre de Beast Night ''en los Estudios Coast de Tokio, para promocionar el lanzamiento de su single. Y anunció que durante el verano de 2011 saldría a la venta su primer álbum japonés. 'Primer Album Completo Japones 'SO BEAST' El 10 de agosto de 2011, se lanzo el album japones '''"SO BEAST" con "Fiction" como cancion principal y una versión en orquesta del mismo, al igual que "Bad Girl" y "SHOCK" titulos de los minialbumes liberados. '2012 Gira Mundial, Beautiful Show' Beast fue en una gira internacional llamada "Beautiful Show", que visitó 17 ciudades en 12''' paises de Asia, Europa, America del Norte. BEAST empezó su World Tour 2012, “B2UTIFUL SHOW”, en Seúl el 4 y 5 de febrero. El 12 de Febrero, BEAST ofreció su primer concierto en solitario dentro de Europa en Berlín, Alemania. Este show fue la segunda parada de su gira mundial, “Beautiful Show“, que comenzó una semana antes en Seúl, Corea. Actuando en el Columbia Halle, BEAST congregó a más de 3000 fans de toda Europa. BEAST continuará su gira mundial en Shanghai, China el 25 de Febrero. Después de tener conciertos en Seúl, Berlín y Shanghai, BEAST finalizo con éxito su concierto en Singapur. El 3 de marzo, BEAST llevó su gira mundial, “Beautiful Show“, a Singapur, teniendo un lleno total de cerca de 5.500 personas. BEAST ha llegado hasta ahora a cuatro países, contando con más de 36.000 fans por su gira mundial “Beautiful Show”. Las siguientes paradas serán en Indonesia y Japón. '''Single Especial 'I Knew It' El 26 de enero, lanza un single, I Knew It que se situó en las primeras posiciones de las listas de ventas. Cube Entertainment explicó: “El video musical es más una visualización de canciones sobre historias de rupturas que un video musical para la canción específica “I Knew It”. Así que lo llamamos ‘video musical temático’”. El nuevo single digital de BEAST, “I Knew It”, ya ha sido lanzado, pero lo presentarán por primera vez sobre el escenario de su gira mundial, “Beautiful Show“, el 2 de febrero. Esta será la primera vez que representen una nueva canción en ocho meses. BEAST dijo que se ha centrado más en la actuación de “I Knew It”, pero después se decidió surgir con un MV temático para la canción, casi como un regalo para sus fans. 'Quinto Mini Album 'Midnight Sun Un representante de Cube Entertainment declaró “Actualmente estamos terminando el próximo quinto mini álbum. A este ritmo parece que el nuevo álbum coincidirá con los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012. Sin embargo no tenemos planes de retrasar el lanzamiento”. Muchos grupos que tenían planeados lanzamientos en julio los están retrasando a agosto debido a los juegos olímpicos. Sin embargo, parece que Cube Entertainment ha llegado a esta decisión ya que no habrá cambios en las agendas de los programas de música debido a los Juegos Olímpicos. Además, '''BEAST' necesita lanzar su álbum en julio para realizar su tour mundial durante la segunda mitad del 2012. BEAST anuncio que desvelará su segundo tema principal, Midnight, una semana antes del lanzamiento de su nuevo mini-album, Midnight Sun. El grupo publicará Midnight el 15 de julio, una semana antes de que salga a la venta el disco. La canción será una balada centrada en la ruptura y la tristeza que trae la noche. Esta canción mostrará las vocales de los miembros. Midnight Sun es el 5º mini-album de BEAST, saldrá a la venta el 22 de julio. Este es el regreso de BEAST desde su disco completo Fiction and Fact en mayo de 2011. Como promoción, BEAST grabó el MV de Midnight en Nueva York. El 21 de julio BEAST revelo su video musical para Beautiful Night. Después de revelar un audio teaser y un video teaser, el grupo finalmente reveló el video final. Beautiful Night es una canción de medio tiempo de ritmo intenso. Se ha publicado que la canción es del género sintético electrónico, algo bastante diferente al estilo musical al que nos tienen acostumbrados BEAST. Despues del lanzamiento de su nuevo album Midnight Sun. Su cancion Beautiful Night encabezo todos los charts de varias listas musicales como Melon, Genie, Mnet, Olleh, Naver Music , Daum Music, etc El''' 16 de agosto, '''B2ST ganó una triple corona en M!Countdown con Beautiful Night, ya que alcanzó el primer puesto en las listas durante tres semanas consecutivas. '2013: Segundo Album Completo 'Hard to Love, How to Love El 29 de Mayo '''BEAST' lanzo el single Will You Be Alright? como anticipo para su proximo album, despues de la libercion de la cancion inmediatamente domino todos los charts de varias listas musicales como Melon, Genie, Mnet, Olleh, Naver Music , Daum Music, etc. Ganaron el primer lugar con su single Will you be Alright, sin haberla promocionado, el 8 de junio en el MBC Music Core. El 12 de Julio BEAST revelo la imagen de portada de su próxima canción, Shadow. La fotografía fue publicada a través de varias redes sociales de Cube Entertainment, entre ellas su cuenta de Twitter oficial. Junto a la fotografía estaba la siguiente frase, “Portada de ‘Shadow’, la canción principal del segundo álbum de BEAST”. Aunque los temas jóvenes y enérgicos de BEAST se han quedado en el pasado, la portada promete una imagen más madura y masculina. En la fotografía todos los miembros miran hacia el suelo con expresión seria. Lo más notable de este álbum es que todos los miembros han participado en su producción. Hard to Love, How to Love y el vídeo musical para Shadow serán lanzados el 19 de julio. El 17 de julio el grupo revelo el video teaser para su video musical Shadow. El video teaser muestra el ambiente oscuro, escalofriante y serio de la canción a pesar de su rápido beat, con imágenes de cráneos, arañas y un extraño hombre con pintura corporal. El 19 de julio el grupo revelo finalmente el video musical completo de su tema Shadow. Shadow es un tema bailable compuesto por el integrante Yong Jun Hyung, el video crea un ambiente oscuro, misterioso y serio a pesar del ritmo de la canción, en Shadow podemos ver calaveras, arañas y un hombre extraño cubierto de pintura, además de una gran coreografía por parte de los integrantes que hace que el video sea especial. BEAST barrió las listas musicales a solo horas del lanzamiento de su ultimo sencillo. BEAST quedó en primer lugar en 8 listas de tiempo real con Shadow incluyendo tiendas online como Melon, Mnet, Bugs, Soribada, y Olleh Music. Además, BEAST logro el primer lugar en la lista pre-order de la página Japan Tower Records con su álbum Hard to Love, How to Love. BEAST presentará por primera vez Shadow en la serie de conciertos “2013 Beautiful Show” que se llevarán a cabo el 20 y 21 de julio en el Seoul Olympic Park Stadium. El álbum completo saldrá a la venta fisicamente el 22 de julio. '2014: Sexto Mini Album 'Good Luck El 8 de junio '''BEAST' compartio la imagen de portada de su balada de prelanzamiento titulada No More. Este tema llegará antes del nuevo mini álbum de BEAST, Good Luck. La imagen no muestra los rostros de los miembros, solo se pueden apreciar algunas partes de sus cuerpos y crea un ambiente misterioso y oscuro. No More es una balada en el estilo musical de BEAST. El vídeo lo protagoniza la actriz Lee Yoobi y Junhyung toma el papel de su enamorado. También en el vídeo hay una aplicación especial, llamada “Beastagram”, algo parecido al popular, Instagram. "No more" fue publicado el 9 de junio, obteniendo de inmediato los primeros lugares en las listas musicales, quedando rankeado como #1 en el ranking digital GAON tan sólo a una semana de su lanzamiento. BEAST revelo el 15 de junio el video musical completo para Good Luck. El grupo pone de manifiesto sus habilidades para el baile en este tema movido que pondrá a bailar a los fans. Todos ellos aparecen con diferentes actrices en varias escenas que fueron los previos teaser individuales. Good Luck fue compuesta por el miembro Yong Junhyung y Kim Tae Joo. Pone el acento en la combinación de sus voces expresivas y distintivas, y su poderosa actuación. La nueva canción principal de BEAST, Good Luck, posiciono en el número uno de varias listas musicales tan pronto como fue publicada. Tras el lanzamiento del sexto mini álbum del grupo, la canción ha alcanzado la primera posición en nueve listas musicales online como Melon, Mnet, Bugs, Soribada, y Olleh Music. BEAST realizó su comeback stage el 18 de junio, promocionando las canciones "We up" y "Good luck", cuyas coreografías energéticas fueron creadas por Johnny Erasme, coreógrafo de artistas como Usher, Chris Brown, entre otros. BEAST logró una triple corona en “Music Bank” de KBS, y logró la primera posición durante cuatro semanas consecutivas en “Show! Music Core” de MBC. BEAST Consiguio 11 trofeos en total con Good Luck. 'Septimo Mini Album 'TIME '''BEAST' anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo mini álbum con motivo de la celebración del quinto aniversario del grupo, luego de su debut el 16 de octubre del 2009. Este sera su segundo regreso durante el año. BEAST lanzara su septimo mini album titulado TIME el 20 de Octubre. El álbum contendrá seis canciones: Drive, It’s a Good Thing, If I Close My Eyes, Stay y So Hot, así como la pista principal 12:30. Cinco de las seis canciones están compuestas y producidas por Good Life, un equipo de producción compuesto por Yong Junhyung y Kim Te Ju. Good Life ha sido responsable de una serie de éxitos de BEAST en el pasado, incluyendo Shadow y Good Luck. El 7 de octubre, imágenes teaser grupales e individuales para su próximo mini álbum fueron publicadas en la página oficial de Facebook de grupo. Siguiendo la foto grupal, las imágenes individuales serán reveladas una por una cada hora. En la foto grupal, los seis integrantes pueden ser vistos mostrando su lado carismático mientras posan con un atardecer como fondo. El grupo mostraran una transformación de 180-grados que combina perfectamente con la actual estación del año, se convertirán en “hombres del otoño”. El día 16, día de su 5to Aniversario, BEAST participó en "Naver Starcast OnAir", en el cual cantaron en vivo 12:30 ya que se cumplió la meta de 5,000 comentarios en el vídeo publicado por la página web oficial de Naver. Con motivo del aniversario, BEAST realizaría el Evento 561 en Busan, el cuál no pudo ser llevado a cabo dada la enorme cantidad de personas que asistieron, lo que puso en peligro la seguridad del grupo. BEAST oficialmente su regreso especial por su quinto aniversario con el lanzamiento de su nuevo mini álbum llamado TIME, así como el video musical de su canción principal 12:30 el 20 de octubre. La canción principal es una balada sumamente profunda que captura perfectamente el estilo distintivo musical y canto de BEAST. La canción comienza con el sonido de un reloj haciendo tictac, antes de que un piano comience a sonar y otros sonidos instrumentales se le unan, mientras estos se mezclan con las voces de los miembros. La letra de 12:30 representa las emociones afligidas de dos amantes que caminan hacia caminos separados, como los manijas de un reloj a las ‘12:30’. BEAST tuvo éxito en registrar un all-kill en las listas de música con “'12:30'”, Inmediatamente después de su lanzamiento, 12:30 tomó el lugar número uno en un total de 10 diferentes listas de música, incluyendo Melon, Genie, Naver Music, Daum Music, Mnet, Bugs, Soribada, Olle Music, Cyworld Music y Monkey3. 2015: Octavo Mini Album 'Ordinary' En la ceremonia de 'MBC Music's Super Idol', llevada a cabo el 21 de Abril de 2015, BEAST confirmó que realizarán su comeback este año, después de que concluyan las promociones en solitario de HyunSeung y Dong Woon, por lo que será en el mes de Agosto. El día 09 de julio de 2015 se reveló el primer teaser para el comeback de Beast, indicando la fecha oficial del comeback para el 27 de Julio de 2015, con el mini-album Ordinary. En la medianoche del 20 de julio, BEAST lanzó “Gotta Go to Work”, uno de los temas que se incluirán en su próximo mini-álbum titulado “Ordinary”. Después del lanzamiento, la canción logró ocupar los primeros lugares en las listas musicales en tiempo real a través de diferentes sitios musicales como MelOn, Mnet, Olleh Music, Naver Music, Genie, Soribada y Bugs. Desde las 8am del 20 de julio, Gotta Go to Work se ha mantenido en el primer lugar de siete listas musicales, incluyendo MelOn. El 23 de julio, BEAST compartió imágenes teaser individuales para su canción principal YeY de su próximo octavo mini álbum Ordinary a través de su cuenta oficial en Twitter. Después de revelar imágenes teaser para su álbum, estas fotos de YeY muestran a los integrantes luciendo listos para el verano con un look más casual. Su canción principal YeY es descrita como un refrescante tema pop dance electrónico. El equipo Good Life, el cual incluye al integrante Yong Junhyung, escribió y compuso la canción. Personas que están cansadas del amor serán capaces de identificarse con la letra. BEAST lanzó su octavo mini álbum Ordinary al igual que el video musical para la canción principal YeY el 27 de julio. El video musical contiene a los chicos divirtiéndose en una alocada fiesta y aparentemente, también experimentan las secuelas de su noche salvaje. ¡Además, presumen de sus movimientos de baile (y abdominales) en un callejón. BEAST llegó a la cima de varias listas de música solo una hora después del lanzamiento de su sencillo, YeY. El nuevo sencillo del grupo, YeY, logró el primer lugar en cinco listas importantes incluyendo, Melon, Genie, Olleh Music y Mnet, en solo una hora luego de lanzarlo a la media noche KST el 27 de julio. También entraron a las listas con otras de sus canciones como Suite Room, Gotta Go to Work, At That Place y Take It de su mini álbum Ordinary. '2016: Salida de HyunSeung y regreso con Tercer Album Completo 'Highlight'' El día 19 de abril de 2016, CUBE confirmó oficialmente la salida de Hyunseung. Además informó que los demás integrantes de BEAST se encontraban trabajando en un nuevo albúm. El 14 de junio, se reveló que el grupo volveria como cinco miembros y su tercer album completo seria revelado el 4 de julio, dando regreso luego de un año sin comeback Coreano. El día 27 de junio de 2016, se reveló el video de la canción "Butterfly" como su usual single de pre-lanzamiento, el cual logro posicionarse en los primeros lugares en los chart de Corea. El 04 de julio de 2016, fue el lanzamiento de su álbum completo con la canción principal "Ribbon", luego de unas horas de lanzamiento "Ribbon" logro hacer all-kill en las principales listas de Corea, las demás canciones del álbum también lograron posicionarse en las listas. Integrantes center|650px De izquierda a derecha: Doo Joon, Dong Woon, Yo Seob, Ki Kwang y Jun Hyung *Doo Joon (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jun Hyung (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yo Seob (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lee Ki Kwang (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dong Woon (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Ex-Integrantes: * Hyun Seung (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2009-2016) Discografía 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' Digital Mini Album 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' Digital Singles Otros Colaboraciones *Beast/B2ST ft. A Pink - Skinny Baby * BODY ART (DVD) completo *Fila Smart *Let's Go - G-20 (2010) Solo Jun Hyung *Beast/B2ST ft. A Pink - 5! My Baby *Beast/B2ST (Son Dong Woon,Lee Gi Kwang,Yong Jun Hyung,Yang Yoseob)ft.Patti Kim-Fiction (orchestra version) Temas para Dramas *''Without You'' tema para Scholar Who Walks The Night (2015) *''Black Paradise'' tema para IRIS II (2013) *''Hateful Person'' tema para Big (2012) *''Dreaming'' tema para Me Too, Flower! (2011) *''Because of You'' tema para My Princess (2011) *''Loving U'' tema para All My Love (2010) *''Ready Go'' tema para God of Study (2010) Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Temas para Películas *''Crazy '' - tema para Attack the Gas Station 2 (2010) Reality Show * (MBC) 'Beast Showtime (2014) * '(MBC) 'BEAST Idol Maid (2010) * '(MTV) B2ST Almighty (2010) * (MTV) B2ST MTV Documentary (2009) Conciertos/Tours *'BEAST "Welcome To BEAST Airline" 2010' **12 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'BEAST Encore Concert "Welcome Back To BEAST Airline" 2011' **18 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'BEAST 1st World Tour "Beautiful Show" 2012' **04 y 05 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **12 Febrero - Berlín, Germany - Collumbia Halle **25 Febrero - Shangai, China - Changning International Gymnastics Center **03 Marzo - Singapore - Singapore Expo **17 Marzo - Jakarta, Indonesia - Jitec Mangga Dua Square **21 y 22 Marzo - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **24 y 25 Marzo - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Hall **26 y 27 Marzo - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Japan Gymnasium **31 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei National University Gymnasium **01 Abril - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei National University Gymnasium **26 y 27 Mayo - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Exhibition Hall 1 *'4MINUTE & BEAST Join Concert 2013' **20 Abril - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangang Exhibition Hall *'BEAST "Beautiful Show" 2013' **20 y 21 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **30 y 31 Julio - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena *'BEAST Japan Tour 2014' **31 Enero - Chiba - Ichihara Civic Center **02 Febrero - Aichi - Aichi Prefectural Art Theater Great Hall **08 Febrero - Hokkaido - Zepp Sapporo **08 y 09 Marzo - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **15 y 16 Marzo - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **22 y 23 Marzo - Osaka - Osaka International Convention Center **29 y 30 Marzo - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Uenogakuen **03 Abril - Tokyo - NHK Tonto Hall *'BEAST "Beautiful Show" 2014' **15 y 16 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Korea International Exhibition Center *'BEAST Beautiful Show In Japan "How About You?" 2014' **20 Noviembre - Aichi - Aichi Stadium **29 Noviembre - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall **05 Diciembre - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **18 Diciembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka International Convention Center *'BEAST "Beautiful Show" 2015' **30 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **06 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Tianmu Stadium *'BEAST "Beautiful Show" In Seoul 2015' **29 y 30 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'BEAST Japan Tour "Hands Up" 2015' **30 Octubre - Chiba - Ichihara Civic Center **03 Noviembre - Sapporo - Nitori Culture Hall **06 Noviembre - Niigata - Niigata Terrsa **11 Noviembre - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Century Hall **16 Noviembre - Tokyo - Nakano Sun Plaza **20 y 21 Noviembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **23 y 24 Noviembre - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen **29 Noviembre - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall **19 Diciembre - Chiba - Makuhari Messe Event Hall *'BEAST China Tour 2015-2016' **06 Diciembre - Shangai - Shangai International Gymnastics **02 Enero - Guangzhou - Guangzhou Gymnasium *'BEAST Japan Tour "Guess Who?" 2016' **03 Junio - Chiba - Ichihara Civic Center **04 Junio - Niigata - Niigata Terrsa **08 Junio - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **12 Junio - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Civic Center **13 Junio - Nagasaki - Nagasaki Brick Hall **18 Junio - Saitama - Hanyu Industrial Culture Hall **19 Junio - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall **22 Junio - Sapporo - Sapporo Town Hall **26 y 27 Junio - Osaka - Osaka International Convention Center **02 Julio - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen 'Figuras' *'"THE BEAST"' 'Juegos' *'2013: "Love Touch" 3D' Programas de TV * 2016: Weekly Idol Ep. 257-258 * 2015: 1N2D Temporada 3 Ep. 84 * 2015: 'Weekly Idol ep 209 * '''2015: 'Running Man ep 233 (Son Dong Woon) * '2015: 'Happy Together (TV Show),Lee Ki Kwang * '''2014: Guerrilla Date (KBS) * 2014: '''Hello Counselor * '''2014: Weekly idol ep 156 * 2014: ''Weekly idol ep 151'' * 2014: Showtime-Burning the Beast. *'2013:' MBC Idol Athletics Championship *'2013:' Weekly idol ep 109-110 *'2013:' MNET WIDE *'2013: '"Entertainment Relay" de KBS2 *'2013:' Guerrilla Date *'2013': Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2013': «Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook» *'2013:' Happy Together (KBS) *'2013 :' "1 vs 100"(Yoon Doo Joon) *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Yoon Doo Joon, Gi Kwang) Ep. 162 * 2013: 'SBS Running Man ( Gi Kwang) Ep. 127 *'2013: MBC Infinity Challenge *'2013:' MBC United CUBE FAMILY section TV *'2012:' All The K-Pop: Beast. *'2012 :'Win Win (KBS) *'2012:' Star Date *'2012:' Resurrection Of The Royals KBS (especial de Chuseok) *'2012': Let's Go Dream Team (KBS) *'2012': Show Champion *'2012': Gag Concert *'2012: '''MNET WIDE *'2012: Section TV Entertainment News‘ de la MBC *'''2012: Guerrilla Date *'2012: '''Mnet Jjang! *'2012:' Arirang TV *'2012:' Beatles Code (Yang Yoseob) *'2012: MBC Idol Star Atletics Championships *'2012: '''Running Man ep 104 (Yoon Doo Joon) *'2011: MBC" I'm a flower too Update" (Lee Ki Kwang ) *'2011:' Weekly Idol(03/09/2011) *'2011:' Shabekuri (japones) *'2011:' Strong Heart *'2011:' "Quiz That Changes The World" (Lee Ki Kwang ) *'2011:' "Flower Bouquet" *'2011': Star Date *'2011: '"Immortal Song 2" *'2011:'MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2011:' Oh My School (Yang Yo Seob, Lee Ki Kwang) *'2011:' Exciting CUBE tv Ep. 21 *'2010:' Beast Idol Maid. *'2010: 'Star King *'2010:' Star Golden Bell *'2010:' MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2010:' "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *'2010 ':Shin PD Variety Show (SBS) *'2010:'Hot Brothers (Lee Ki Kwang) *'2010: '''MTV Almigth. *'2009: MTV Documentary. Anuncios *'''2016: Javisi *'2013': SHINSEGAE *'2013:' BIS FOOD *'2013: '"Dunkaccino Song" par el comercial Dunkin’ Donuts *'2013: '''KELBURN *'2013: A' PIEU *'''2013: Entertainment Weekly *'2013:' "5 My Baby" (secuela de "Skinny Baby") para Skoolooks junto a Apink. *'2012: '''ShooLooks *'2012:' "Red&Black Project" para Shin Ramen en Japón, que cuenta con tres versiones de un pequeño MV: 1era version "Black"; 2da version "Red"; 3era "Red&Black". *'2012:' MAXSTEP *'2012:' A'PIEU(Edicion Especial) *'2012': BeaToy *'2011:' "Skinny Baby" para Skoolooks junto a Apink. *'2011: Ottogi *'''2011: BEAST - CLRIDE.n Spring Summer Collection *'2010:' BEAST + Shin Sae Kyung - BBQ Chicken *'2010:' BEAST - CLRIDE Premios Curiosidades *Hyun Seung estuvo a punto de ser un miembro de Big Bang pero fue eliminado en la última instancia. *Lee Gikwang Fue trainee de DSP Media. *El 2 de abril, BEAST finalmente celebrarón su tan esperada inaguración del club de fans y un fan meeting con 5.000 afortunadas B2UTIES en Koryeo University. *Al principio fueron llamados como "grupo reciclado" ya que todos sus miembros son de otros proyectos fallidos pero tras ver su gran potencial dejaron de ser llamados de dicha manera. *El 10 de Agosto de 2011 liberaron su disco japonés "SO BEAST", con una versión en orquesta de "Fiction", la cual fue usada para promocionar la pelicula "Shanghai" en la que colaboraron Japón y Estados Unidos. Ver video *El 19 de Septiembre de 2011 participaron como jurado en el "KPOP Cover Dance Festival" de España. *El día 13 de Diciembre de 2011 se realizó "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil. *Sacaron a la venta los modelos oficiales de "Tenis B2ST & Jim Rickey". *Los miembros de LC9 dijeron que les gustaría tener una competencia con HISTORy como la que tienes BEAST y MBLAQ *El manwha de B2ST fue lanzado el 22 de Agosto el primero de 6 volúmenes del comic “The Beast - Destiny’s Beginning” el manhwha de fantasía y acción del grupo BEAST. En el comic, DooJoon es una estrella de fútbol con habilidades atléticas increíbles, HyunSeung es un bailarín que posee el poder de teletransportación y una personalidad “4D”. JunHyung es introvertido y tranquilo, con la capacidad de leer mentes, Yoseob crea ilusiones con su voz al cantar, Kikwang tiene el poder de telequinesis y el maknae Dongwoon es un estudiante universitario con una memoria fotográfica perfecta. *El primer tomo de su manhwha vendió 13.000 copias, y son los primeros artistas hallyu en lanzar un comic de ellos mismos. Vendió más copias que cualquier otro libro que este a la venta en este momento. *El comic "The Best", que tiene a los miembros del grupo Beast como personajes principales, será producido en seria animada. * Junhyung es parte del grupo de amigos Chocoball junto a Heechul de Super Junior , Lee Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun de FT Island , Simon D de Supreme Team , el actor Jang Geun Suk , Mitra de Epik High , entre otros actores e ídolos. *Junhyung es el más romántico del grupo. *Doojoon le propuso casamiento a las B2UTY'S *Junhyung escribió la mayoría de las letras de los raps en el 1ro y 2do mini album. *La letra de Soom (Breath) fue escrita por Junhyung. *"Nuestros periodos de trabajo siempre culminan con una "temporada de hibernación" por parte de nosotros" -DooJoon *"Ahora el mundo se refiere a nosotros como un grupo re-descubierto y no como un grupo reciclado" B2ST. *Planis Entertainment, empresa creadora de "THE BEAST" comic de B2ST, lanzará figuras de los personajes de B2ST en el comic. Cada paquete contendrán 6 figuras y cada una mide aprox. 15 cm. El costo es de aprox. $161 dólares. Las figuras se pueden pedir desde el 6 de Febrero. 10 fans serán las afortunadas en recibir el paquete con los autógrafos de B2ST. *El 15 de Junio liberaron su nuevo single digital "I'm sorry". Y el mismo día realizaron un evento para revelar la canción en donde se esperaba que acudieran 7000 fans y, sorprendentemente, acudieron mas de 10.000 fans. También se grabaría el MV para su canción "I'm sorry". *El 19 de julio del 2013 hicieron su regreso con su segundo álbum completo. *El MV y la letra de Shadow fue escrita y producido por Jun Hyung y su compañero Kim Tae Joo. *BEAST ha sido elegido como modelo para el juego de baile en 3D "Touch", que fue creado por la compañía de juegos online de China “Perfect World”. *BEAST dio un vídeo de agradecimiento por su 4to aniversario. *Jaehyo de Block B en realidad, era un trainee para ser miembro de Beast, pero después de lastimarse muchas veces la rodilla por las duras repeticiones y el estrés acumulado, tuvo que renunciar ese sueño y volver a casa. *La canción Rock ur Body de VIXX originalmente iba a ser de Beast (que posiblemente hubiera sido el principal track de su album Midnight Sun en vez de Beautiful Night) pero los miembros de Beast quisieron dársela gentilmente a VIXX por ser un grupo rookie *El 10 de abril de 2014 se estrenó el reality Burning the Beast Showtime (Temporada 2 de Showtime) *El grupo publicara el sencillo "No More" antes de que su Mini Album llegue a las tiendas con esto anunciando su comeback 2014. * El día 28 de Junio en el programa "Music Core" batieron el récord al conseguir la mayor puntuación posible de los 10.000 puntos por su canción 'Good Luck'. * El 29 de Junio ganaron el primer lugar con una puntuación perfecta de 11.000 puntos en Inkigayo de SBS con su canción "Good Luck", compartiendo así el puntaje mas alto del sistema junto a Trouble Maker. * BEAST ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. y EXO con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con No More, y tres con Good Luck). * Lee Gi Kwang escribió la canción History, la cual fue agregada al album "Good Luck" * Gi Kwang, Yoseob and DooJoon participaron en "runing man" en el ep 199, en cual jugaron fútbol junto a otros estrellas idol y ganaron a los runing man * En MBC Everyone "Showtime Burning The Beast", Yong Junhyung confesó por primera vez que él es daltónico. Los otros miembros fueron sorprendidos por la confesión, dijo "Incluso los aficionados que no lo saben. Sólo los miembros conocían mi condición hasta ahora." * BEAST listo para hacer la reaparición en su quinto aniversario debut el 16 de octubre, ya que es también la fecha del quinto aniversario del debut del grupo, después de hacer su camino en la industria musical en octubre de 2009. * Asistieron al Music Bank de México que se llevara a cabo el 30 de octubre en La Arena Ciudad de México * Beast tiene muchas fans mexicanas , ya que enloquecieron al momento de salir al escenario en Music Bank. * salieron a comer tacos ,lo cual dijieron que no estavan nada mal * BEAST revela misterioso video teaser para el regreso especial por su quinto aniversario. (ver aqui) * B2ST regreso el 19 de octubre 2014 con un mini album especial que contiene 6 canciones. Es como especial por sus cinco años juntos. * B2ST en este año ha tenido un gran exito con sus dos album. * Lanzan una nueva canción llamada KIMI WA DO?, la cual fue producida por Yong Junhyung y Kim Tae Joo. * GOOD LUCK se posiciono en el #1 de The 20 Best k-pop Songs of 2014 Billboard. * BEAST ha comenzado un sello discográfico en Japón,"BEAST MUSIC", en el que estarán lanzando singles durante 10 meses. El primero es el single "ONE". * El segundo single lanzado con su sello discográfico en Japón,"BEAST MUSIC", es "HANDS UP". * Después del debut en solitario y promociones de Hyungseung, Beast probablemente haga su Comeback. * Yong Junghyung hizo su debut en solitario con el mini-album "Flower". * Yang Yoseob hizo su debut en solitario con el mini-album "Coffeine". * El 25 de Mayo B2ST, lanzara su tercer single con el nombre de "Can't Wait To Love You". * El 1 de Julio Son DongWoon lanzó su primer mini-album como solista en Japón. * El 21 de Junio del 2015 se lanzó el cuarto single digital en Japón titulado "This is my Life" * El 20 de Julio del 2015 Beast lanza canción que antcipa su comeback para ese año, el título de la cancón es "Gotta go to work". * El 26 de Julio de 2015 Beast lanzó el MV de 'Yey', Recibiendo grandes reacciones teniendo sólo 24 horas desde su lanzamiento. * En la tarde del 19 de abril, la agencia de BEAST Cube Entertainment emitió un comunicado de prensa oficial que decía lo siguiente: Hola, habla Cube Entertainment. Les damos las gracias a las fans que aman a BEAST, y tenemos algo sobre lo que informarles. A partir de hoy, Jang Hyunseung ha dejado BEAST, y el grupo ha sido reorganizado para estar compuesto de cinco miembros: Yoon Doojoon, Lee Gikwang, Yang Yoseob, Yong Junhyung y Son Dongwoon. Jang Hyunseung desea centrarse en crear su propia música como artista en solitario y no como miembro de BEAST en el futuro. Jang Hyunseung y los cinco miembros han estado hablando y consultando continuamente con la compañía la posibilidad de hacer cambios en las actividades del grupo debido a diferencias de personalidad que empezaron con diferentes opiniones sobre música. Tras una larga deliberación entre todos los miembros, se decidió que el grupo se separaría de Jang Hyunseung y el equipo sería reorganizado. BEAST ha estado trabajando duro durante los últimos siete años sin descanso por sus fans y por su objetivo común de llegar a lo más alto. Debido a esto, la decisión no ha sido fácil para los miembros, la compañía, ni nadie,BEAST, que ahora a pasado a ser un grupo de ''cinco ''miembros, planea prepararse para lanzar un nuevo álbum en 2016 y estar activos tanto en Corea como en el extranjero. Por favor, continúen apoyando y mostrando interés tanto a ''BEAST como a Jang Hyunseung, que darán lo mejor de sí en sus respectivas posiciones''. * BEAST consiguió su primera victoría con Ribbon en “Show Champion”, BEAST se enfrentó a competencia seria: SISTAR, Wonder Girls, Taeyeon, y SEVENTEEN. Enlaces *Web Oficial BEAST *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast *Web Oficial de B2ST en Japón *Canal Oficial de YouTube *FanCafe Daum PLAYB2ST *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Doo Joon *Twitter Oficial | Jun Hyung *Twitter Oficial | Gi Kwang *Twitter Oficial | Dong Woon *Twitter Oficial | Yo Seob Yozm *Yozm Oficial | Hyun Seung *Yozm Oficial | Yo Seob *Yozm Oficial | Dong Woon Youtube *Youtube Oficial BEAST *Youtube BEAST MUSIC OFFICIAL Instagram *Instagram Oficial |Jun Hyung *Instagram Oficial |Hyun Seung *Instagram Oficial |Yo Seob *Instagram Oficial |Du Jun *Instagram Oficial |Ki Kwang * Instagram Oficial |Dong Woon Galería Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:BEAST - 'BEAST IS THE B2ST'|BEAST IS THE B2ST Archivo:BEAST -BAD GIRL|Bad Girl Archivo:BEAST - Mystery|Mystery Archivo:BEAST - Just Before Shock (Ver Corta)|Just Before Shock (Ver Corta) Archivo:BEAST -SHOCK|Shock Archivo:BEAST - Say No|Say No Archivo:BEAST - Breath|Breath Archivo:BEAST - Lights go on again (Ver Corta)|Lights go on again (Ver Corta) 'Japón' Archivo:BEAST - Bad Girl JP|Bad Girl (Versión Japonesa) Archivo:BEAST - SHOCK JP|Shock (Versión Japonesa) Archivo:BEAST - Midnight-0|Midnight (Version Japonesa) Archivo:BEAST - Adrenaline|Adrenaline Archivo:BEAST 「君が思う以上に」-Teaser-（NEW SONG from "BEAST JAPAN BEST")|「Kimi Ga Omou Ijō Ni」 Archivo:Beast - Kimi Wa Do? (キミはどう?) full MV| Kimi Wa Do? Archivo:BEAST - 「YeY -Japanese Version-」|「YeY -Japanese Version-」 Archivo:BEAST - Saigono Hitokoto|Saigono Hitokoto 'Japón - Videos Líricos' Archivo:BEAST - 「ONE」 (LYRIC VIDEO)-0|「ONE」 (Video Lírico) Archivo:BEAST - 「HANDS UP」 (LYRIC VIDEO)|「HANDS UP」 (Video Lírico) Archivo:BEAST - 「CAN'T WAIT TO LOVE YOU」(LYRIC VIDEO)|「CAN'T WAIT TO LOVE YOU」(Video Lírico) Archivo:BEAST - 「THIS IS MY LIFE」(LYRIC VIDEO)|「THIS IS MY LIFE」(Video Lírico) Archivo:BEAST - 「 TBM」(MUSIC VIDEO)|「#TBM」 Archivo:BEAST - 「ALL IS IN U」（LYRIC VIDEO)|「ALL IS IN U」(Video Lírico) Archivo:BEAST - 「GUESS WHO?」（LYRIC VIDEO）|「GUESS WHO?」(Video Lírico) Archivo:BEAST - 「Freaking Cute」（LYRIC VIDEO）|「Freaking Cute」（LYRIC VIDEO） Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2009 Categoría:Musical